


【船工文学】秘密

by Higawa



Category: pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higawa/pseuds/Higawa





	【船工文学】秘密

* 第一人称x船工  
* 双丨性设定，且有生理期描写，请注意避雷

*  
安藤早我两年入职，算是我的前辈。在我刚参加工作的时候，他负责带我熟悉各类机工操作。与外表不同，他比大多数同事更加细心负责，甚至会在我叫苦时主动分摊一些工作——自然都是些吃力不讨好的脏活累活。他从未抱怨过，我也没有什么多余的感觉，正常的社会交往罢了，总是有人得便宜有人吃亏。或许也是得益于这种好说话的性格，他在同事间人缘不错。  
除了单间宿舍以外，他很少要求些什么。  
受空间所限，船上的宿舍大多狭窄密集，通常每间隔为两至四人的床位，逼仄到翻身都难。用机器替代一部分人工之后仍不免两两合宿，如果有落单的空宿舍就会分给他。从来没人对此安排提出异议，大概也算是社会交往的一部分。据说他之前跟人合宿的时候发生了一些事情，原因不明。反正男人之间的磕碰无外乎打架之类，我没有八卦太多。  
而此刻，凌晨两点，就在我卷着铺盖站在安藤房间门口的时候，忽然想起了以前的传闻。  
呜哇，真要打起来的话，我会被一拳打进海里吧。  
没等我做好心理建设，房门就被打开了。安藤低着头揉着眼睛走出来，应该是没看到我杵在门口，险些直直撞进我怀里。  
“诶？！”他被我吓了一跳，瞪大了眼睛抬眼望着我，“啊，是你啊……”  
“抱歉，我刚准备敲门来着……”我局促地调整了一下站姿，“我房间的天花板漏水了，正好还是在床板正上方，就想着能不能先在前辈房间凑活一晚……”  
“这样啊，早说嘛。”他直接从我手里接过了被褥，开始帮我打理空出来的床位，“不过这边的暖气可能不太足，如果你觉得冷的话我可以把多余的被子借给你。”  
我默默松了一口气，他果然还是那么好说话。之前的无厘头传闻转眼就被我抛在脑后，无论如何安藤都不像会是主动挑起矛盾的一方。  
两人一起倒腾床铺确实能省不少力气。大功告成后，他叉着腰朝我笑笑，眼睛眯成一线的样子看起来居然有点可爱，“请多关照啦。”  
我摇摇头甩开脑内的奇异想法，匆匆道谢后就直接躺上床，祈祷快点入睡。迷蒙间听到房门打开又关上，大概是安藤去厕所了吧。至于他什么时候回来的，我就一点印象都没有了。  
第二天等我终于被闹钟吵醒时，安藤早已换好工作服准备上岗，离开之前他推了推我的肩膀，那是我第一次如此近距离地看到他的眉眼。他就这样逆着晨光出现在我面前，眼睛很亮，令人联想起犬类。  
可惜哪怕是这样的叫早服务也没法让我离开黑甜乡。我又睡着了，在梦里只觉得又累又冷，额头上有冰冰凉凉的触感，像是毛巾。有一个温柔的声音哄我喝水，我勉强撑起上半身，却没有力气维持，半晌又软绵绵倒进宽厚的枕头里，好暖和，忍不住往里蹭了蹭。  
“撒娇也没用，感冒了就是要吃药哦。”啊，是安藤的声音。  
原来我靠着的不是枕头，而是他的胸肌。  
“现在几点……？”我总算清醒了一点，微微睁开眼睛。  
“下午五点。”安藤没有把我推开，反而伸出手给我看他腕表上的时间，这姿势几乎是个拥抱了，心跳声地震一般作响，希望他没有听到，“你发烧昏睡了整整一天，船长还说要是今晚你情况还没好转就直接靠岸把你送上救护车呢。”  
“唔……有这么严重吗……”我借着病号的名义继续靠在他怀里，嗅到了肥皂、海风和太阳的味道。  
“有哦。要是知道你的被子那么薄，就把我的换给你了……”说着，他捧着药片呈到我眼前，我张开嘴暗示他直接喂，他苦笑着照做，小声说怎么生病了就和小孩子一样。

再度从睡梦中醒来时又是深夜两点，大脑过于混乱，就连过去的二十四小时是否存在都无法确认。不过安藤还睡在对面的床铺上，幸好，并非大梦一场。  
整整一天没有进食的感觉不怎么好受，我打开手电，试图从行李的存货中找到一块压缩饼干，未果，只能再偷偷打开安藤的箱子摸一点干粮垫肚子。  
翻到午餐肉罐头的同时我还在他的箱子里看到了另一件东西，四方形状，包装袋是粉红色的。安藤也会有这么可爱的收藏吗？我把那样东西拿到眼前，试图看清上面的字体。  
“哎？！”  
“唔……怎么啦……”安藤被我吵醒，翻了个身，面朝我的方向抬起头。  
“不、没什么……”我手忙脚乱将无意间发现的卫生巾藏到身后，“对，没事，只是不小心撞到桌角了……”  
他含混地答应了一声，旋即躺回床上沉沉睡去。我则呆愣了半晌才摸回自己的床位，脑子里乱七八糟想着睡在邻侧的男人是不是有什么奇怪的癖好，就此彻夜未眠。  
等天边微微泛白的时候我却迷迷糊糊快要睡着，安藤以为我感冒尚未痊愈就没来叫醒我。总之最佳的提问时间已经错过，再怎样惋惜也没有办法。就算直接开口，对方也会说是收行李的时候不小心把家人的女性用品放进来了，诸如此类。  
不，这个就是正确答案吧。真是不知道自己都在胡思乱想些什么。

感冒的病程比我想象的更长一些，等我慢腾腾地恢复过来，已经是将近一周之后的事了。当然了，要说没有浑水摸鱼的成分，那是绝对不可能的。反正多出的工作也会由安藤完成，我也就心安理得地继续休息了。  
这天早晨却和往常不太一样。  
向来早起的安藤一直磨蹭到八点半才象征性地翻了个身，这还是我头一次见到他赖床。明明室内暖气充足，他却把自己从肩膀到脚尖都裹得严严实实，缩在被团里的模样和往常的形象反差不小。  
“安藤前辈，再过一会儿就要集合了哦。”我推推他的肩膀，而他一翻身直接背对着我蜷起来，眉头紧皱着，呼吸沉重。  
“前辈，你没事吧？”难道是自己的感冒传染给了安藤，我多少感到些愧疚，“你先休息着，工作那边我可以顶上……”  
安藤微微点了下脑袋，以示回应。  
如果是安藤的话，应该不会有事吧？  
我搁下少许不安，离开了房间。不知怎的，这天在检查机轮更新日志的时候满脑子想的都是安藤的事情，午餐时他没有出现，估计是在房间里找了些罐头果腹吧。  
换岗回房后安藤还是缩在被窝里，似乎比早晨睡得安稳不少。我蹑手蹑脚走近他，想要试试他的体温，可能是我的手太冷，他打了个哆嗦，悠悠然睁开眼睛。  
“唔……是你啊……”他眨了眨眼，看起来可怜巴巴的。  
“前辈你感觉好点了吗？有没有哪里不舒服？该不会是被我传染了感冒……”  
“没事啦，只是肚子有点痛，可能是吃坏了东西……“他垂下眼帘，睫毛映出小小的阴影，“啊、都已经这个点了，淋浴间应该还有热水吧……”他难得显出反应慢半拍的样子，反倒让人觉得新奇。  
“嗯，我刚洗完回来。”  
还好还好。他小声自言自语，随后便慢腾腾带着洗漱用品走去了浴室。  
看到杂物架上挂着的浴球，我才想起来自己似乎把浴球落在了淋浴间，找遍了空着的隔间都一无所获，有水声从最里面的隔间传出来，应该是安藤正在冲澡。  
“安藤前辈，我进来拿一下东西哦。”我没怎么多想就推开了隔间的门帘。  
安藤被我吓了一跳，后退两步缩到了墙角的位置，湿漉漉的额发贴在他眼前，看不清神情，语气中的愠怒却明显到不用揣度就能明白的程度。  
“……出去。”  
“大家都是男人，有什么害臊的……”我不明白他为何那么生气，“抱歉啦，我把东西落在这里了……”  
“出去。”他抬起眼，用从未有过的冰冷目光注视着我。说着，他已经将我推到浴室门口。  
在水汽的间隙里，我注意到有血迹顺着他的腿根蜿蜒而下，如同深红的蛇信。那一条条小蛇在他脚下盘亘聚集，汇成一滩小小的红色的水洼。  
“你是哪里受伤了吗！？”我急忙抓住他的手臂，试图看清伤口在哪，或许是动作过于粗暴，他踉跄着跌坐在墙角，我则顺着惯性被带到他身前，勉强撑住墙壁才没有直直摔到他身上。  
片刻之后我才意识到这个动作有多微妙——安藤张着双腿被我禁锢在身下，近乎惊恐地抬起头，就好像担心我会将他生吞活剥。光线被我的身体隔开，以至他只能蜷缩在小小的阴影里，温水淋在我的背脊上，粘着的触感令人感到不快。  
我透过迷蒙的水雾看到他的眼睫，喉结，胸肌，再到两腿之间——自然是我们两个身上都有的东西，是的，本该如此。  
而现在，我不受控制地摸上他的大腿内侧，逆着那道血迹的流向，缓缓游移到他的股间。女性的性器就这样赤裸裸展现在我眼前，有暗红的血液从那里流淌出来，蔓延到地漏，漩涡一般，无声息地收束在地底。  
“不要看……”他试图用手遮住潜藏那里的秘密，却被我攥紧手腕压到墙上。他看起来快哭了，或者说已经哭了。花洒喷出的温水流过他的眼睫，继而忽闪着落下来，让人很想尝尝是否带着苦涩的咸味。  
我不受控制地伸手触碰那里，仿佛是为了寻求某种确证。他挣扎起来，体力却不如往常，轻易就被我压制住了。我将膝盖挤进他腿间，手指则在蜜穴外围抚弄，温吞的血液躺满手掌，铁锈味弥散开去，不太好闻，却让我忍不住感到下腹紧绷。  
“好痛……”在手指触及入口时安藤终于忍不住求饶，他抬起眼睛望向我，抿住嘴唇微微发抖，“不要……”  
我恶作剧似的将手指插进去一点，如愿听到了他吃痛的呻吟，甬道因疼痛或紧张而猛地收紧。看见他痛到泛白的嘴唇，不知怎的就很想吻上去，撬出更多悦耳的声音。  
“前辈这里好厉害。”我抽出手指，爱抚阴蒂周边，继而向上抚弄到男性象征的部分。他被我吓得不轻，只是紧咬着嘴唇默默忍耐，半晌过后小声说了一句：“不要告诉别人……求你……”  
饶是我这样没什么道德观念的人也终是良心发现，仅仅是压着他前前后后摸了个遍，就把他放走了。回到宿舍之后的安藤看起来仍旧心神不宁，躲在被窝里，既想干脆背对着我睡下，又忍不住露出眼睛朝我这边看两眼，像是害怕被猎食者生吞活剥的小动物。见我两三天都没有提起此事，安藤也渐渐放松了警惕，只是有意无意地躲着我，偶尔还会用那种可怜兮兮的目光望向我，欲言又止的样子看起来令人心急。啊，话说回来，倒也有一点点可爱。  
然而安藤大概不知道，我之所以放他一马，不过是想着今后有的是机会可以讨回封口的代价。

大概一周过后，当我半夜爬到安藤床上把他从被子里面挖出来的时候，他还显得很惊讶，连下意识逃脱的动作都没有，直至被撩起T恤时他的眼神都还是迷茫的，全然不知自己的处境有多么危险。  
等我伸手扒掉他的睡裤，他才后知后觉地开始挣扎，揪着内裤边沿一个劲往角落里缩。  
“等等、你在做什么啊……”哪怕他再怎么钝感，此时此刻也大概知道我要做些什么，他的眼神里明显带着犹疑，却试图抓住救命稻草似的，妄想得到赦免。  
“明知故问很过分哦。”我欺到他身前，隔着内裤的布料抚弄他腿间的东西，“如果前辈拒绝我的话……我就把这里的秘密告诉其他人吧。”  
他不自觉地抖了抖，控诉一般注视着我，又在角力中慢慢放松了手上的力道。下半身的最后一层遮蔽被褪下后，他被迫张开腿，把自己展示在我面前，露出男性器官下面发育完全的肉贝。我伸手摸到那里，他呜咽一声，不知道是不是舒服。  
就像和女人做的时候一样，我试着爱抚花蕾周围，他哼哼唧唧地在我身下扭动，但里面还是又紧又涩，连手指都进不去。  
无可奈何之下，我转而撸动他前面的囊袋和柱身，他终于因直接的快感而放松下来，在我手里挺腰自慰的样子格外可爱。前面兴奋到快要到达顶峰时，女阴也湿到流水，我将爱液涂抹在他腿根，恶劣地调笑：“前辈好厉害，每次自慰的时候这里都会湿成这样吗？”  
他红着脸摇头，下身则依旧诚实地挺动着。我故意在抚慰他前端的时候同时挑逗花蕾，湿漉漉的液体混在一起，在床单上洇出水渍。  
我按捺不住低劣的欲望，掏出自己的东西在肉贝上来回蹭动。他害怕地并拢腿，又不情不愿地被我压制，最终只是揪紧了床单，乖乖由我摆布。  
“前辈这里是第一次吗？”我试着用顶端蹭弄穴口，他一被碰到那里就微微发抖，兴许是羞耻到了极点，干脆紧闭着眼睛不再看我，自暴自弃般点点头。  
“也就是说……这里还是处女？”  
“不要这么说……”他撇开脸，把脑袋埋进枕头里。  
我不满于他的态度，直接扶着性器插进他体内，他因为粗暴的动作而惊叫出声，里面也紧张地绞紧，差点把我爽到缴械。  
“前辈里面好热，好紧……”我俯身揉弄他的胸部，那里和普通男性相比肉感更好，摸起来手感绝佳。咖啡色的两点缀在饱满肌肉上，诱人吮吸。我发现他被挑逗乳尖时里面也会吸得更紧，便迷上了这种低俗的游戏，直至两边都充血挺立才放过它们。  
太久没用开荤，我的动作不免有些粗暴，即便是被弄疼了，他也会紧紧咬住下唇只发出细微的声音。嘴唇被咬到充血，泛红的色泽蛊惑我俯身亲吻，纠缠间带起暧昧的水声，温存得好像这并不是一场强迫的性事。  
一番摆弄研究之后，我发现还是玩弄他的前方更加有效，他被撸到高潮的时候蜜穴痉挛着把我直接绞射，我安抚性质地吻他，在他体内停留了很久才退出来。那天晚上我压着他要了好几次，直到他哽咽着说里面好满已经吃不进去了，才恋恋不舍地放过他。  
经此一夜，自然是食髓知味，甚至觉得自己以前偷偷打的飞机都是在浪费时间。现在每次有兴致的时候就能抱住安藤亲亲摸摸，有时是在宿舍，有时是在浴室，当然了，每次都是中出，而且一定要等他把我的东西吃进去才肯放过他。  
随着时间的推移，他过往没有被使用过的地方被开发得愈渐敏感，最近几次我故意不碰他前面，逼迫他用女性的器官高潮，仅凭爱抚阴蒂就能让他把腿间弄得一塌糊涂。他却不愿意接受这些改变，每次都当鸵鸟一样把脑袋埋在枕头里，又往往被我刨出来深吻到气喘吁吁。

航程临近结束的时候安藤显得轻松了许多，大抵是为摆脱我的侵犯而感到愉悦，一想到这里我就有些不快。我不止一次逼他说出“喜欢”“舒服”一类的词语，但那些伴着呻吟的爱语到底有几分是真，恐怕经不起推敲。  
不知是不幸还是万幸，航程末尾居然碰上了暴风雨预警，大多船员都留在寝室待命，其中就包括安藤和我。  
我一看到他坐立难安的模样就知道他在害怕什么，明明和我做过那么多回了还是抗拒，感到悲哀的同时，想要欺侮他的欲望也呈指数倍上升，仿若唯有凌虐他才能让我扳回一城。  
“安藤前辈为什么不喜欢和我做呢？”我把他逼到墙边，猥亵似的摸他下面。他想要推开我，身体却已经本能地作出反应，张开腿在我手上磨蹭，这种无意识的下流动作实在犯规。  
“这不是很喜欢吗。”我吻住他，为的是不让他说出拒绝的话语，我感到他在摇头，却选择忽略他的意见。  
接下来的动作根本算不上温柔，他维持着站立的姿势被扒去上衣和裤子，又被翻过来按在墙上，摆出方便插入的姿势。我没有多作爱抚便长驱直入，直接把他操到失声惊叫。他用力抵着墙壁，才勉强支撑出发软的双腿，以免跌坐在地上，肩背的肌肉因而绷紧，显现出漂亮的线条，无一不让人沉迷。我不受控制地吻他，后颈、肩胛、背沟，或许是被他迷住了也不一定。他不习惯这样温柔的爱抚，难耐地小声呜咽，我往更深处顶了顶，同时抚摸他紧实的小腹，提醒他已经被我占有的事实。  
我突然想到了第一次发现这个秘密的情形，恶劣的念头随心跳浮上水面。  
“说起来，安藤前辈会怀上我的孩子吗？”  
“诶……”他一开始还是全然迷惑的，渐渐后知后觉地意识到了什么，旋即近乎惊恐地挣扎起来，睁大湿漉漉的眼睛望着我。  
我拴紧了他的腰身，把手伸到两人结合的部位，各种液体混杂在一起，沾湿了手掌。我把那些东西抹到他的小腹上，意有所指地画圈，“因为我每次都有好好射在里面呢……”  
他终于反应过来之前那么多次都是中出，毫无安全措施可言。再度被我占有时他的声音里都带了哭腔，扭动着试图逃开，却被我紧紧抱在怀里。  
“不要……快点出去，求你……”  
他处于完全被动的姿势，无法逃离禁锢，只能顺着重力一次一次被楔到最深。或许因为紧张，甬道里面动得更厉害了。  
我吻去他眼角的泪水，尝试安抚，“前辈不是很喜欢小孩子吗？”  
怎知他反而哭得更厉害，哽咽着说不要，强硬得有些不像他了。  
“这么不想要我们的孩子吗？”即便如此，我仍旧不受控制地吻他，无可救药，“可是我好喜欢前辈……”  
“别射在里面……求你了……”他一遍遍地求饶，得到的应答是躯体碰撞的下流声响。  
我揉起他的胸部，感受到他本能地挺起胸索求更多。咖啡色的两点在我不断开发下变大了不少，饱满的形状美丽而淫靡。  
“到时候就要用这里喂饱我们的孩子……”我猛地掐住他的乳尖，他则因此达到了高潮。他绷紧了脊背，承受我给予的一切，宛如可怜的祭品。暴雨不适时地落下，落了很久很久，好似没有尽头。

Fin.


End file.
